Intake manifolds are complex structures that are typically designed for specific engines. Assembly of intake manifolds and installation thereof on engines can also be complicated, especially when the intake manifold is comprised of many components. Typically, intake manifolds for engines are manufactured using molds which are generally expensive to produce. It is common to have different molds which have been specially designed for specific engines. Thus, manufacturing intake manifolds for different engines typically requires different molds. Alternatively, intake manifolds are constructed to be modular which however increases the time and complexity involved in assembly and installation of an intake manifold on a particular engine.
It would therefore be greatly desirable to be able to manufacture intake manifolds for different engines without incurring the high costs involved in retooling the molding systems. It would also be desirable to reduce complexity of assembly of intake manifolds and installation thereof onto engines.